User blog:JKGame/Nintendo Classical Elements Royale: Epic Rap Battles of the Universe
Hello everyone. Welcome to a brand-new installment of Epic Rap Battles of the Universe. Man, I've been using a lot of video game characters in ERBoTU, haven't I? This idea popped up one day and I thought that it would be an interesting battle to make. Choosing which Nintendo character to represent each element wasn't hard at all except for the fifth element (Yeah, you didn't know there was a fifth element, didn't you? If you did, then that's fine.) I didn't even need to use a Pokemon. The biggest inspiration for this was Uberocity's Earth vs Fire vs Water vs Air for very obvious reasons. However, I wanted to make this one more unique and not just a rip-off. Mainly, Avatar: The Last Airbender and Aang aren't involved at all. Also, this battle was going to have the same format as Uberocity's video with the four rappers going at each other, but I decided to instead just make this a royale as the previous idea would've gotten too confusing. With that out of the way, let's dive right into this battle! "Water. Earth. Fire. Air. It's the battle between the elements with Nintendo characters representing each one. This includes Bowser from Mario, Vaati from The Legend of Zelda, Azura from Fire Emblem, and Isaac from Golden Sun. A fifth rapper will be making his appearance as well." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!! BOWSER! VS! VAATI! BEGIN! 'Bowser (Fire):' The mic's about to go up in flames once the King enters the ring! What does this demon have against these bombs that I'm dropping? Your relevance's now smaller than a Minish! What was the last game you were in? When it comes to villains in Hyrule, people only remember Ganon! I can see why the kidnapped maidens don't want to be with this eyeball! Split you in four like the Four Swords! That will be your downfall! You blew your chances of winning, now I'll Link you to your doom! Give you the boot like my archrival! I can't wait to have some Vaati barbecue! 'Vaati (Air):' You're a master with fire? Oh, I already see the irony! As every game ends with you in the lava drowning and roasting! About to break you like the Picori Sword once you experience Vaati's Wrath! I've seen your "New" games that are more original than your villainous plans! And they always go down the drain by some rotund mustached plumber! I can easily give this turtle the axe to make him fall in my slumber! I'm high up in the air! This reptile will always stay below me! Looks like blowing you out of the water was a complete breeze! 'Azura (Water):' Prepare to taste the ocean's gray waves when I unleash my flow! These thugs somehow have more failures with the ladies than even Laslow! Think I'm just another princess you can kidnap? I'll prove you wrong! Drive the evil out of you two like Garon when I'm singing this song These villains are washed up. I can see that you're shaking In the end, you both will have your Roads to victory Taken! Vaati, your desire for power left you more insane than Anankos! And now your role's been de-Minished into mere cameos! And Bowser, your kingdom is somehow more corrupt than Nohr! Packed rhymes even drier than your skeleton form! Struck you twice as if I had Galeforce! Time for your final blow! I'll flood your entire legacies, leaving you Lost in Thought All Alone... 'Isaac (Earth):' I'm about to go Beyond the Beyond, so best Move out of the way! None of you will pre-Vale in this battle, so it's best to accept your Fates! Azura's gonna be dissed, I'm sure she's used to it from her childhood! In the contest of RPG's, it's clear which one of us is actually considered good! When I heard you rap, it made me groan of increasing discomfort What, was the penchant tiring you out as you went on with your verse? WIth raps more lit than the Lighthouses, I'll triumph in this fight! This Adept's adept with the earth as well as Adept with the mic! I'm literally rocking the beat, you better be Retreating! My game broke new grounds like an earthquake, what did you guys bring? Not into alchemy, but I can sure make my rhymes Golden, son! I may be Lost by the Ages, but all of you are past your run! (As soon as it seems like the battle's over, a new background of Skyworld appears. The other four rappers, curious, turn to see the real final rapper...) 'Pit (Aether):' Enough with this Chaos! I'll be Uprising to the top! It's as clear as the skies that your paths to victory will soon stop! I'll pick up what you left off as if was floor ice cream! I've heard better trash-talking from when I was fighting Hades! When I'm Armed with the Sacred Treasures, you're in for an Electro-shock! Wipe every single one of you out when I'm dropping Reset Bombs! Isaac, what was with that last verse? And I thought Dark Dawn was disappointing! Did the Grinch forged and leaked any good lines you would've had? 'Cause I sure didn't hear any! Everyone's sick of Azura explaining things as if her name was Morgan Freeman! Throw her into a Pit like it was the Bottomless Canyon! I'll serve Lady Palutena until the end, unlike Vaati with his master! Oh! And Bowser, your fire spits don't compare to the time I faced Twinbellows! Despite me being flightless, I can still stay fly as long as I like! Shatter you like the Mirror of Truth after I drop the mic! Your victory's nonexistent like the Wish Seed! My rap's stronger than Magnus! You shouldn't have stayed too close to this bright light! Now you'll fall before this Kid Icarus! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! Poll Who won? Bowser (Fire) Vaati (Air) Azura (Water) Isaac (Earth) Pit (Aether) Trivia *Galeem from Super Smash Bros Ultimate was originally gonna represent Aether, but I wanted to end this battle on a happier note and I have Galeem planned for another battle, so I used Pit instead. Category:Blog posts